


The Record

by Leslie_Knope



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_Knope/pseuds/Leslie_Knope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little PWP in which Lynn is assertive and Steve takes direction well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Record

**Author's Note:**

> So McDanno is my OTP—forever and ever, full stop, and I’ve got two long fics in the works—but Steve and Lynn are cute! Maybe I’ll satisfy my shipper heart by saying that this is Danny’s wet dream or something. ♥
> 
> Mostly, I've just always wanted to try my hand at F/M porn. ☺

Lynn gasped into Steve’s mouth and shivered a little as he pressed her back against the bedspread. It was warm in his bedroom, but they’d stumbled inside straight from the water and she had goose bumps where their cool, damp skin was pressed together. He untied the strings of her top with just one tug, and her hips jerked up of their own volition when his thumb skidded confidently over the pebbled, slightly clammy skin of her breast. But the hand that he had slipped in her bikini bottom was clumsy, if nicely-callused, and she groaned inwardly. Damn it.

Lynn had discovered that of all the guys who were hot and obviously didn’t have to work _that_ hard for it, a lot of them weren’t actually that great at sex. That is, they considered hard thrusting to be a satisfactory sexual experience and a brief, cursory visit to the general vicinity of her clitoris to be a generous gesture. She considered it her duty to help them, and she liked to think that there were more than a few girlfriends and wives out there who were benefiting from her blunt instructions. She was pretty good at picking up on the signs, and this dark-haired, tattooed guy currently on top of her fit the model to a tee.

“Okay,” she said, rolling on top of him and dislodging his hand in one smooth move. “The fumbling thing isn’t gonna work.”

“Huh?” he asked, his brow wrinkled in a fairly endearing fashion. His lips were red and wet and his hair was pleasantly ruffled, but Lynn wasn’t letting herself get distracted.

“If you wanna make me come, you’re going to have to actually work for it. And listen to what I tell you.”

“Wow,” Steve said, blinking. “You’re, uh, really assertive.”

“Do you have a problem with that?” she asked with a sly smile. She was pretty sure that the answer would be _no_ —it usually was—but if it wasn’t, she would be up and out the door in about six seconds flat. He was seriously hot, though, and she really wanted to sleep with him—therefore she truly hoped that he wasn’t one of those special snowflakes who had his ego crushed by her saying what she wants.

“No, no,” he said, shaking his head quickly. “It’s—it’s really hot, actually.”

She nodded, satisfied, and allowed herself to run her hands down the firm planes of his abs. Maybe this had potential after all, at least he was willing.

“Tell me, then.” His hands had drifted to her hips, and his grip was pleasantly tight.

“It usually doesn’t take long. Can’t come from just penetration, though,” she said, shaking her head ruefully and moving deliberately over the erection that she could feel under her ass. Men in general seemed to have the wrong impression about that—thanks a lot, porn—and she always needed to reaffirm the point. “Fingers and tongues are good.”

“Okay,” Steve said, nodding his head several times in quick succession. “I can do that.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at his look of dogged determination. “What, do you need to take notes or something? Write out some kind of operation plan?”

“Nah,” he said with a lazy grin, “I’m pretty good at making things up on the fly.”

“I’ve never faked an orgasm in my life,” she informed him, “and I’m not about to start now.”

“I would never expect you to,” Steve said, aghast.

“Has anyone ever faked one with you?” she asked, and he scrunched up his face.

“I don’t know.”

“That means yes,” she said, grinning at Steve’s mulish frown—he really was adorable.

“How many?” he asked.

The seeming non sequitur threw her, and she tilted her head in question. “How many what?”

“How many orgasms, in one night, have you had?”

“Oh, wow—uh, four, I think,” she said as she thought back. Man, that had been a good night—she dated this water polo player in college, he was tall and blonde and liked to fuck her up against the wall…

“Hello? You there?”

“Yeah, sorry,” she said, blushing.

“Memories?” he asked, a knowing twinkle in his eye, and she laughed.

“Maybe.”

He leaned up on one arm to kiss her fiercely and then pulled back to whisper in her ear. “I’ll make better ones.”

“You are more than welcome to try,” she said, spreading her arms leisurely, and he laughed.

He dumped her to the side, shucked his shorts easily, and reached one long arm over to the nightstand for a condom. She watched shamelessly as he rolled it on and tried to do her own part by shimmying out of her bikini bottoms. Normally she’d insist on more foreplay for both of them, maybe suck his cock a little, but since they’d been fooling around for a while in the ocean, she was good to go. And apparently so was he.

Steve set himself down between her legs, tucking his bent knees under her low back and tugging her partway into his lap. He pushed her legs wide and slid his hands up the back of her thighs, with her calves over his forearms. When he looked up at her, one eyebrow quirked, she nodded and held her breath, finally exhaling on a moan as he slid in. He was just big enough that she could really feel it, and he stilled immediately.

“Touch yourself,” he demanded softly, jerking his chin forward. “Let me see how you do it.”

Lynn swallowed hard and slid her hand down her stomach, trying to put on a bit of a show, at least—not that it was very difficult, considering she felt so _on display_ in this position. She circled her clit slowly with two fingers and let her eyes drift down his body, appreciating the coiled tension in his muscles.

The first one was always the hardest, but she was getting there, and his heavy gaze certainly wasn’t hurting matters. She nodded at him and shifted her hips, encouraging him to move. He did, with a loud exhale, and she groaned at the delicious stretch. It was really ramping up now, and she had to concentrate to keep her hand in the right place.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck,” she chanted, biting her lip. Lights exploded behind her closed eyelids, and she clasped a handful of comforter as she came hard and felt herself clench violently around him. Steve fucked her hard through the aftershocks, dropping his grip on her legs to brace his hands next to her hips, and for a second she almost thought she was going to come _again_. But since there was no stimulation to her clit, no dice.

“Okay,” he said with a sharp gasp as he pulled out and rolled to her side. “I need a minute.”

She started to sit up, but Steve pressed her down easily and curled up against her on his side, hooking one leg over hers and using his heel against her calf to spread her legs. He threaded his fingers through the crisp hair between her legs and slid his thumb through her folds.

“Put your hand on top of mine. I’m very good at taking direction,” he said seriously, and she bit her lip to keep from laughing. He grinned then, though, so she chuckled and followed his instruction. It only took a couple minutes—her dictated speed and pressure with his calluses was a lethal combination—before she was shuddering and squirming in his grip. He cursed and pulled her into his lap, settling her down onto his cock before she was even done spasming.

Closing her eyes, she hung her head and tried to regain control of all the sensations raining through her. Steve sat up with a grunt, keeping his hand firm on her lower back so he didn’t slip out, and scooted backward so that he was braced against the headboard. She could reach his mouth now, and she met him eagerly when he leaned in for a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. He slid his hand into her hair, tugging lightly on the strands, and she gasped and tilted her head toward his hand as the little spike of pain shot down her spine to her core. He got the message, thankfully, and she immediately dropped one hand down to where they were joined when he tugged a little harder.

He batted it away, though, with a little whine, and carefully settled his thumb on her clit, rubbing in a tiny circle. Good for him, he _was_ a quick learner. He stilled his hips after a minute, clearly lost in concentration, so she took control of the pace, lifting herself up and down slightly and grinding against him. Lynn hooked one arm around his shoulder for leverage and used the other to thread through his hair. She finally wrenched her lips away, in desperate need of oxygen, and leaned her forehead against his instead. “Jesus, Steve,” she breathed. “A little—faster, please.”

He obeyed and craned his neck down so that he could mouth at her breast. God, he didn’t need any instruction there—perfectly gentle with just the barest hint of teeth—and the extra simulation hurried her toward the finish line. “I’m close,” she gritted out, and she shivered at the pleasant vibration against her chest when he mumbled something in response. Steve mercifully didn’t change the speed of his hand, though he wrapped his free arm low around her ass, and she whined high in her throat, her open mouth pressed against his skin. Her moans were increasing in pitch, and he must have picked something up earlier because he tugged at her nipple with his teeth right at the moment that she broke, and it was glorious.

Lynn thought for sure that he was done, or at least close to it, but he lifted her up with a pained grunt and rearranged their position until he was kneeling behind her. She leaned against the headboard, grateful for the extra support for her shaky legs, and spread her knees a little wider to improve their angle. His fingers were on her clit again, but his thrusts were getting more erratic and she could tell he was getting close. She wanted him to be able to concentrate on his own pleasure for a minute, so she gently slipped her fingers below his and guided his hand to her ass instead.

He was really pounding away now, his big hands gripping her hips and her ass hard, and she was pushing back against every thrust. She was so wet now, dripping with it, and she could hear it even over their litany of grunts and moans. She struggled to keep her grip, stymied by the slick and all the movement, but she was enough on the edge that the cursory contact was still getting her there, thrust by thrust.

“Come on,” he said lowly, sounding deliciously breathless. “One more, come on, do it for me.”

The urgency in his voice pushed her over the edge, and Lynn cried out as she came again and fell down onto her elbows. There was no energy left in her body at all, and all she could do was pant against the pillow and try to brace back against Steve. He must have been holding himself back, somehow, because about 30 seconds later he shoved in deep and stayed there, collapsing over her back and groaning loud in her ear.

He pulled out and disappeared for a minute, but she was still in the same position, trying to recover, when she felt his weight back on the bed. Steve laughed and flipped her on her back, sucking bruising kisses down her torso as he maneuvered himself in between her legs. She groaned, half-tempted to nudge him away with her knee, but the first flick of his tongue made her reconsider.

“ _Fuck_ , Steve, you don’t—” she started to say, but he just chuckled against her and wasn’t _that_ just the most interesting sensation. He slid three fingers in deep, and she was still sensitive enough from him being inside of her that it made her gasp and twitch. She sent up a silent prayer for being on her back—because she definitely couldn’t hold herself in another position. She dropped one hand down to toy with his hair and tried not to tug too hard.

“Gentler with your fingers, firmer with your tongue,” she said, barely managing to get the words out. “And a little lower.”

Lynn held her breath as she felt it build, and the sheer relief was nearly painful when the pressure finally broke. She flailed in place, panting with one arm flung over her eyes, thrusting her hips up against his hand. Steve didn’t stop, though it must have been impossible to miss the signs of her orgasm, and she gasped. Normally she needed at least 30 seconds in between, but Jesus Christ, that motherfucker was going to make her come _again_.

This one was fast and dirty, his fingers and tongue a blur, and normally it would be way too much but right now it was goddamn perfect. She felt restless, even through her exhaustion, and gripped her breasts in both hands as Steve crooked his fingers inside her and fucking nibbled at her clit with his teeth. She arched high off the bed and wanted to _cry_ , the release was so exquisite.

She officially couldn’t take anymore, so she twisted away from him and curled up in the fetal position, waiting for the worst of the tremors to stop. His hand was firm and soothing along her side, and she eventually turned over to face him, once she had regained decent control of her faculties. “There,” he said, panting. “Good, yeah?”

“Not gonna lie, I wasn’t sure how well you would follow orders,” she said, smiling and patting his arm at his look of playful outrage. “But that was great. Will make for good memories, that’s for sure.”

“And that was six, right?”

She laughed, breathless and a little wild. “Yeah, I think so. Were you counting?”

He shrugged carelessly and looked satisfied. “Maybe. Good to know that gives me some wiggle room with the record.”

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, pronouns are _soooo_ much easier!


End file.
